··¿Qué es el amor?··
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Amanda tiene dos objetivos en la vida, vengarse de Santiago y olvidarse de él. Mientras que ella esta en el primer lugar de la lista negra del deportista estrella, atractivo pero con tendencias gay.


…

¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR?

…

Resumen:

"_Amanda tiene dos objetivos en la vida._

_1. Vengarse de Santiago por humillarla y parecer tan odiosamente superior._

_2. Olvidar que algún dia estuvo enamorada de un tipo tan arrogante como él._

_Y en la lista que cosas que Santiago odia, ella ocupa un lugar._

_1. Amanda_

_2. Perder una competición_

_3. Que su mejor amigo se fije en alguien más, específicamente, Amanda."_

…

…

CAPITULO I. Un sueño…

Estaba todo claro, por primera vez parecía que todo en la vida cobraba sentido, encajaba… y ella parecía ser la última pieza de ese gran rompecabezas, o tal vez de esa gran respuesta.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lo va a hacer! ¡Está desquiciada, lo va a hacer!-lo escuchó gritar a lo lejos.

Sonrió y lentamente cerró los ojos. Conocía tan bien aquello, era como si ambos fuesen uno solo.

Por fin, todo era perfecto.

…

…

Los primeros días de clase comúnmente solían ser desastrosos, aburridos y desesperanzadores. Fue por eso que cuando vio aquella imagen supo que definitivamente algo iba a ser diferente: se había enamorado.

Sentada en una banca, esperando que llegara la siguiente clase, fue golpeada por el destino. Porque para ella ese tipo de cosas siempre tenía una razón de ser. Con la mandíbula desencajada, se quedó mirando al chico que de la nada había cruzado las puertas y había llegado corriendo muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

Los ojos de Amanda se iluminaron ante aquel joven, mientras su corazón no paraba en su desenfrenado latir. Él era simplemente…hermoso.

Con su uniforme deportivo, sujetando una antorcha encendida, y teniendo el rostro más atractivo que la chica había visto en su vida, continuó después de unos segundos su carrera. Todos a su alrededor lo ovacionaron, mientras una cámara lo grababa.

Desde ese momento se quedó bloqueada, y su único interés en la vida fue conocer al chico que le había robado el corazón. Después de una ardua investigación, la mayoría de ella entre compañeros de la universidad y redes sociales, recopiló tantos datos que incluso sabía que el chico era alérgico a los gatos, amaba el color gris y al parecer era el joven más popular de la ciudad.

Su nombre era Santiago, era el deportista más valorado en la universidad, y quizás en la ciudad. Desde niño se había distinguido por ser un prodigio en el tiro con arco, eso sumado a su atractivo físico, lo hacían quizás el joven más famoso y popular.

Era alto y de complexión atlética. Tenía el cabello un poco largo y negro. Sus facciones era finas, unos lindos ojos oscuros, nariz perfecta y labios deseables.

Entonces se lanzó a lo que ella llamó la conquista. Si quería estar cerca del chico debía tener un plan perfecto. Claro, no es como si lo acosara, pero tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para estar con él.

Pero, ¿cómo infiltrarse en su vida si ella era una total desconocida para él? Después de toda una noche de revolver en su cabeza-y en internet- concluyó en una "brillante" idea, iba a inscribirse al equipo de tiro de la universidad.

-Esto es desastroso.-se quejó Liz a su costado.

-Es perfecto.-dijo Amanda sonriente.

-Es acoso.-arremetió Enzo.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban camino al campo de tiro, rumbo a la prueba para entrar en el equipo. Elizabeth era la más bajita, de cabello corto, y para su mala suerte como ella lo consideraba, rojo. Se veía menuda al lado del único chico, quien las sobrepasaba en altura. Éste claramente desentonaba con las chicas, con su look metalero fácilmente podía haber pasado más por un pandillero que por un joven universitario. Entre ambos iba Amanda. Ella era de estatura media. Su cabello era negro y largo, usualmente lo llevaba suelto y lacio, aunque para esa ocasión, se había esmerado de más en arreglarlo. Se le podía considerar linda, pues sus rasgos eran armoniosos, aunque tampoco se le catalogaba como una gran belleza. Su historial amoroso quizás era una prueba de que algo le faltaba.

Un grupo de chicas pasó corriendo a su costado, dejándolos atrás.

-¿Por qué va tanta gente? ¡Sólo es una prueba!-gritó la joven pelinegra con fastidio.

-Digamos que todas esas chicas son como tu, tienen la hormona alborotada por ese tal Santiago.

La chica bufó.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien.-la animó Liz.

-¿Hacerlo bien? ¡Si ni siquiera sabe manejar el arco!-se quejó Enzo.

-¡Eh! ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? He entrenado con un videojuego y ya voy en segundo nivel, además-señalo a su arco-esta preciosura me ayudará, ¡es nueva!-sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La más bajita simplemente se pegó con la mano en la frente, sabía que la otra cometía locuras muy seguido, y valla que le encantaba meter la pata, pero esta ocasión quizás había ido un poco lejos simplemente por un chico, al que por cierto, ni conocía.

-Tan sólo trata de no equivocarte.-la aconsejó.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el lugar de la prueba, las gradas ya estaban atiborradas de chicas de todas las edades, muchas de ellas ni siquiera parecían tener la edad para pertenecer a la universidad.

Se ubicaron en un espacio libre y vieron llegar a un pequeño grupo integrado por tres personas mayores y cinco jóvenes, entre ellos el chico en cuestión. Apenas entró en escena, gran parte de las féminas se levantaron de sus asientos, vitoreando al deportista estrella.

Amanda se quedó en shock, nuevamente podía ver al chico de sus sueños.

-¡Ahí esta!-chilló, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el arco al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué haces tonta?-espetó la joven que se sentaba más abajo, a quien el arco le había caído en la cabeza.

La pelinegra ni siquiera advirtió lo que había sucedido.

-Disculpa, no se ha dado cuenta.-trató Liz de excusarla.

La tipa no se quedó conforme, y jaló a la chica de la camiseta.

-Pero qué…-alcanzó a decir Amanda antes de tocar el suelo, para luego soltar un sonoro grito.

Por suerte sólo se encontraba dos escalones arriba, así que no se hizo daño, pero lo que si logró fue la atención de todo mundo en el campo de tiro.

La chica se quedó de rodillas, viendo a su alrededor, y cómo decenas de ojos se burlaban de ella. Su carpeta del registro cayó y regó las hojas dispersas, con desesperación las recogió.

Su mirada de inmediato corrió hacía la de su príncipe. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando divisó sus ojos mirándola. ¡Se moría de la vergüenza! ¡Simplemente quería desaparecer!

Se levantó de inmediato cuando notó la mueca desaprobatoria de uno de los profesores.

-¡Les recordamos que esto no es un juego! ¡Han venido aquí por algo serio, así que compórtense!

-Ahora, acomódense en una línea frente a nosotros.-indicó un segundo hombre.

Poco a poco las chicas fueron bajando y desocupando las gradas, hasta que sólo quedaron unos cuantos, incluyendo a Liz y a Enzo.

-Quiero que den un paso al frente quienes tengan promedio debajo de ocho.-habló la única mujer que formaba parte del equipo de profesores.

Cerca de la mitad de las jovencitas avanzaron hacía adelante.

-Bueno chicas, pueden regresar a estudiar, que este lugar no es lo suyo, aquí necesitamos personas que puedan rendir tanto en la escuela como en las prácticas, ahora largo de aquí.-dijo la mujer con un poco de burla en la voz.

Una ola de abucheos y alguno que otro lloriqueo se escucuchó.

Los filtros continuaron, cuando no era el promedio, lo eran los horarios, el peso, la estatura o la visión. La joven esperaba nerviosa pregunta tras pregunta. Se había prometido a si misma entrar al equipo, que la echaran por algún detalle de ese tipo no podía ser algo que la derrotara.

Con los ojos apretados rezaba porque no cuestionaran la condición física, pues ahí definitivamente podía perder.

-Bien, ustedes cinco harán la prueba.-escuchó decir a uno de los entrenadores.

Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó sorprendida, quizás si tenía una oportunidad. Entregaron sus carpetas y después las llevaron a sus lugares.

Liz se acercó a ella.

-Eres increíble.-le dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Verdad que si?-sonreía feliz.

-¡Has mentido!-la regañó.

-Claro que no.

-Vamos, ni siquiera pusiste atención en lo que preguntaban, de haberlo hecho te hubiesen echado a la tercer pregunta.

-¿Tercer pregunta?

-Si, sobre correr tres kilómetros o más diarios.

La pelinegra sonrió algo culpable.

-Vamos…estoy en la prueba práctica, eso ya no importa.-dijo animándose.

-Dios…-susurró Liz.

Amanda buscó con la mirada a Santiago, quien estaba en las gradas. Al chico lo rodeaban sus compañeros, dos mujeres y dos hombres. Los cinco parecían tener un aura diferente a la gente normal, tenían esa especie de brillo que caracterizaba a los chicos populares, bellos y ricos de la escuela.

La joven se quedó embelesada mirando tipo. Si hubiese estado atenta a la prueba, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la primer chica en ser examinada había sido un rotundo fracaso, que la segunda también, que la tercera y la cuarta habían sido admitidas como principiantes, y claro, también hubiese escuchado cuando el entrenador le pidió que se acomodara para tirar. Aunque siendo específicos, hubiese escuchado las cuatro veces que éste le tuvo que pedir que lo hiciera.

Fue justo cuando los ojos de su príncipe se alinearon con los suyos, que pudo escuchar un sonoro grito a su costado.

-¡Señorita, tire de una buena vez!-espetó el hombre algo malhumorado.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó, más que nada por la mirada de Santiago. Se ubicó en la posición que le indicaron. Todo mundo quedó en silencio, tanto que parecía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

¡Santiago la estaba observando, debía dar lo mejor de si!

Recordó escenas del videojuego con el que había practicado, acomodó la flecha, después el arco y visualizó la diana.

Trató de concentrarse, pero lo único que tenía en mente era ese par de ojos negros mirándola. Con las manos temblando, disparó…

-Estas fuera-le dijo el entrenador sin una pizca de compasión- Bueno jóvenes, quienes han sido aceptadas las veré mañana temprano en este lugar, a las demás, no las quiero más por aquí.

Todo mundo se comenzó a alejar, mientras ella ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro. Enzo y Liz llegaron hasta ella.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-lamentó la pelirroja.

-Yo igual.-dijo el chico.

Por un momento simplemente se dedicó a ver cómo todos se iban. Santiago había sido de los primeros junto con su sequito.

No podía permitir que el chico se alejara así de ella. Un recuerdo que la había marcado vino su mente. Había tratado de reprimirlo por mucho tiempo por lo doloroso que era, ahora sin embargo parecía estar sucediéndole lo mismo.

No se iba a quedar callada una vez más. Este chico en realidad le gustaba, no era un simple capricho, sabía que estaba destinada a él. No podía darse por vencida tan fácil.

Dejó caer el arco y corrió hasta el grupo de entrenadores.

-¡Un momento!-gritó.

Los más rezagados se giraron a mirarla.

-La prueba ha terminado.-dijo el hombre frunciendo el seño.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero por qué no me da otra oportunidad?

Si tenía que rogar, lo haría. El tipo sólo exhaló.

-Mira ya tuviste tu momento, ahora ya terminamos, mejor práctica para la siguiente.

-¡Pero quiero comenzar ahora!

-Pues entonces hazlo, pero fuera del equipo.-intervino la entrenadora.

-Quisiera aprender de ustedes.-insistió.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

-Nosotros sólo entrenamos a chicos que luchan por destacar, y si se puede ser exitosos, no por un hobbie.

Amanda divisó pocos metros adelante al grupito de deportistas, todos la veían, a excepción de Santiago, quien le daba la espalda.

-¡Yo también quiero serlo!

-Pero si no tienes capacidad para ello.-dijo la mujer.

-Por favor, se los ruego, quiero hacer esto en verdad, haré lo que ustedes me digan.

-No seas insistente.

-Espera-habló uno de los entrenadores- la chica tiene la voluntad, ¿por qué no aprovecharla? Mandémosla de asistente, así viendo podrá aprender algo.

Amalia brincó de alegría.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-vociferó.

Las chicas que habían sido elegidas pasaron a su costado y le dedicaron una mirada de desprecio. Todos se fueron hasta que se quedó sola con sus amigos.

-¡Lo he conseguido!-se lanzó a abrazarlos a ambos.

Al día siguiente preparó su arco y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento antes de la hora especificada. Al llegar ya había algunas personas ahí. De inmediato sus ojos fueron a parar al chico de uniforme gris que practicaba más alejado de todos. El era tan…maravilloso como para ser verdad.

Se fue a sentar a las gradas, las cuales ya estaban repletas de chicas, parecían ser un club de fans del deportista estrella, gritaban tanto que incluso a ella le molestaron.

Se quedó observando a Santiago todo el tiempo, siendo esa la primera vez que lo veía actuar. Cuando el joven se acomodó sobre la línea, todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó el arco, acomodó la flecha y preparó. Su pose le recordó a Amanda a un apuesto y valiente caballero medieval. ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien simplemente sosteniendo aquel equipo?

Una fuerza extraña parecía reunirse a su alrededor, haciendo que todo mundo lo volteara a ver.

Tras unos segundos, disparó. La flecha fue a quedar en el último circulo de la diana. Pero aquello había sido más que un tiro. El movimiento parabólico, sutil y elegante de la flecha indicaba mucho más para quien lo mirara. Decir que era mágico era algo loco, pero obviamente tenía algo especial.

Muchos suspiros se escucharon en el fondo, mientras Amanda no podía despegarle la mirada al chico. Repentinamente se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacía él.

¡Al momento de ver su tiro, su corazón parecía haberse detenido por un segundo y luego había lanzado las palpitaciones a niveles exorbitantes! ¡Tenía que decirle algo, lo que fuera! Cuando escuchó que muchas chicas bajaban de las gradas, aprovechó que estaba más abajo para llegar primero con él.

-Eso ha sido…maravilloso.-se atrevió a decirle, cuando ya estaba a escasos dos metros de él.

El joven se giró, cuando la vio frunció el seño.

-Vaya, la niña de ayer.

La pelinegra se abstuvo de aclarar que para sus veintiuno no podía ser una niña.

-Eres grandioso, al ver cómo tiras ha sido…vaya…-tragó saliva- espectacular.

Santiago ladeó la cabeza de medio lado, la recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada extraña.

Las fans aguardaban detrás de Amanda con algo de recelo.

De pronto, el chico sonrió, se acercó a la pelinegra y, cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros, hizo lo que ella menos esperaba.

Se burló.

La sonora carcajada debió escucharse en todo el campo de entrenamiento.

La joven estaba confusa. ¿Por qué el había reaccionado así?

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó titubeante.

El chico se detuvo de inmediato. Tomó aire y la miró sin apartar esa sonrisa extraña.

-Detesto a las chicas como tu.-dijo con crueldad.

Amanda creyó escuchar mal.

-¿Perdón?

-¿No escuchas? Odio a las chicas bobas como tu.

¡Ella no era boba, él no podía pensar eso!

-No lo soy.-contestó en un tono un poco más bajo.

-¿Entonces qué eres? Es increíble que cada prueba vengan personas como tu a burlarse de esto.

-Yo no me he burlado.-susurró.

La sonrisa maliciosa del chico, mezclada con el veneno en la voz, habían provocado en Amanda algo más que decepción.

-¡Claro que lo has hecho!-gritó- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es el tiro, sólo has venido para estorbar!

-Yo…-nunca había pasado por su mente que el chico reaccionara de esa manera, así que no sabía qué pensar, decir o hacer.

-Eres patética, ¿te gusto no es así?-ante sus palabras la chica se sonrojó al instante, mientras él comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, cual fiera a su presa- ¿sólo por eso te presentaste a la prueba no? ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué me fijaría en alguien como tu si te metías al equipo? -soltó una carcajada, la chica simplemente bajó la mirada.

Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era que su príncipe, su valiente guerrero medieval, el hombre de sus sueños, estuviera diciendo todo aquello?

-Yo no…

-Deberías largarte, no sé como Gabe te aceptó en el equipo, aunque fuese de asistente. Te recomiendo que te vallas, no aguanto a las chicas como tú, y si insistes en quedarte, puedo prometerte que te arrepentirás.

Amanda tembló, se aferró al poco equilibro que para esos momentos le daban sus piernas y evitó inútilmente llorar. Una voz en su interior le gritaba también, recordándole que debía decirle lo que sentía en verdad. No podía irse sin decirlo, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

-No digas eso…por favor. Yo…es verdad, tu …-tragó saliva- tu me gustas, y me gustas mucho, yo simplemente…

-Eres increíble-la interrumpió y se rió- ¿Han oído? ¡Le gusto! En serio, ¿por qué no simplemente te vas con las demás a las gradas? Claro que no, la niña quería burlarse y demostrar lo boba que era tratando de hacer tal tontería. ¡Vamos, tan siquiera fueses bonita!

Los susurros entre las fans estallaron en risas con las últimas palabras de su ídolo. Luego, se acercó y le susurró al oído las palabras que terminaron por noquearla.

-Y al decir que no me gustan las niñas como tu, es que no me interesan ni tantito las mujeres de cualquier índole. ¿Tan tonta eres como para no saber que sólo me interesan los hombres?

…

…

La había destrozado, la había humillado en público, y para esas alturas del día, era ya la comidilla de todo mundo en la universidad. Pasara por donde pasara, se encontraba con personas que la miraban y susurraban a sus espaldas.

Tenía que encontrar rápido a Liz o a Enzo, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo ahí, donde todos podían verla.

Al cruzar un pasillo, se encontró con su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Oh, Amanda!-susurró la chica.

Fueron hasta un salón alejado y solo, donde la joven se tiró a llorar como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-No deberías ponerte así.

-¡Pero lo q-que hizo fue lo peor que al-alguien me ha hecho! ¡No v-ves!

-El tipo claramente es un idiota, ¿pero no dices que es gay? Quizás por eso respondió así.

-¡Me humilló! ¡Ahora soy la burla de t-toda la escuela!

Decidió regresar a casa temprano, donde siguió con el llanto. ¿Qué había hecho ella para enamorarse de un idiota? Y para colmo, ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas. ¡Quien lo diría! ¡Era todo un imbécil y además gay!

Golpeó con su almohada un pequeño poster que había conseguido de él y que yacía pegado en la pared.

-¡Tu maldito infeliz! –Gritó con enojo- ¡Te detesto!

El papel de pronto se torció y calló lentamente al suelo, donde quedó la imagen hacía abajo. Iba a recogerla para rasgarla por completo cuando se detuvo. En la parte trasera del poster venía en letras grandes una palabra que entonces se convertiría en su ley.

La mano le tembló cuando recogió el papel. Se sentó en el piso frio y secó las últimas lágrimas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dio adiós a la niña boba, como él la había llamado. ¿Quién era él para humillarla? Nadie, sólo un simple tipo creído que no valía la pena. Poco a poco el tonto amor que creyó sentir hacía él había cambiado por el más genuino odio.

Tampoco podía creer que se le hubiese declarado justamente a él. ¡Era tonto que hubiese dicho tan preciadas palabras a Santiago! Si algo bueno podía sacar de todo eso, es que el no era la respuesta que ella buscaba.

¿Qué era el amor a final de cuentas?

Primer respuesta, algo difícil de encontrar.

Sonrió y giró el poster, mostrando la imagen del chico.

-Venganza.-susurró y sonrió con malicia.

Así fue como comenzó esa guerra de la chica que no conocía el amor, contra el joven más jodidamente arrogante e idiota que ella había conocido.

…

…

Continuará.


End file.
